moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Enchantress
The Enchantress is the main antagonist of the DC Extended Universe film Suicide Squad. Having previously been referred to as a witch and even a goddess, she is actually an inter-dimensional being of indeterminable age and near-limitless power. She is portrayed by Cara Delevingne. History Thousands of years before the modern age, Enchantress and her brother Incubus had ruled over the Mayan civilization before being imprisoned within stone vials. These objects were buried in the Tres Osos Caves in South America and were left forgotten for ages, but in the modern age they were discovered by archaeologist Dr. June Moone. Moone was possessed by Enchantress' essence, but Amanda Waller and ARGUS were able to help Moone maintain control of herself, suppressing Enchantress and keeping her contained unless Moone summoned her. In order to keep Moone under control, Waller employed her subordinate Rick Flag to monitor her actions. Over time, Rick and June would fall in love with one another, which Waller took advantage of to gain leverage over them both. Possessing Enchantress' heart, Waller had the means of destroying Enchantress if she became hostile and used this as leverage to control her and employ her into Task Force X. In 2016, Enchantress was able to possess Dr. Moone fully and attempted to retrieve her heart. Waller kept Enchantress' heart close by at all times, so instead she sought out Incubus' container and released his essence. Incubus possessed the body of a businessman in Midway City and proceeded to go on a rampage, murdering countless innocents and causing widespread chaos and destruction. With Incubus' help, Enchantress retrieved her heart, becoming more powerful than before. The military evacuated the city, but many civilians were unable to escape and were captured, being brought to Enchantress and transformed into her monstrous slaves, the Eyes of the Adversary. With Midway City under their control, Enchantress and Incubus went about constructing a mystical superweapon that could harness the power of the elements and rain down destruction across the Earth. Death As Enchantress completed her weapon, she was confronted by the Suicide Squad. She set Incubus upon them, but the team were able to destroy him by forcing him into the corner of the subway station and detonating an explosive charge in the tunnel directly beneath that spot. El Diablo had to keep Incubus in place till the bomb went off and they both died in the explosion. Forced to combat the Suicide Squad herself, Enchantress attempted to sway the team into surrendering by assaulting their minds with visions of their deepest desires. The team resisted her influence and attacked, but Enchantress easily disarmed each of them. With the squad defenceless, Enchantress offered them one more chance to join her. This time, Harley Quinn responded and knelt at Enchantress' feet. However, this was really a ploy so that Harley could get close to Katana's sword, the Soultaker, which she had dropped during the fight. Grabbing the Soultaker, Harley slashed the Enchantress' chest and removed her heart, throwing it to Rick Flag. Flag then threw an explosive charge toward the witch's superweapon, calling for Deadshot to shoot it and set it off. In a final act of desperation, Enchantress used her psychic powers to project a vision of Deadshot's daughter Zoe, which begged him not to pull the trigger. Deadshot resisted the illusion and fired, setting off the bomb and destroying Enchantress' weapon. A fallen Enchantress begged Katana to kill her and thus reunite her in death with Incubus. Flag, however, held Katana back and ordered Enchantress to return June Moone's body to her, threatening to otherwise kill her (by crushing her heart), but the witch refused. A devastated Flag recalled June's plea to kill her if that meant destroying Enchantress, so he tearfully crushed Enchantress's heart, killing the witch once and for all. Moments later, June emerged, ripping Enchantress' skin and clothes off of herself. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Main Characters Category:Villains Category:Superhumans Category:Monsters Category:Demons/Evil Spirits Category:DC Characters Category:DC Extended Universe Category:Suicide Squad Category:Killers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Died In Battle Category:Crushed to Death